


Saving you

by amuk



Series: Unpacking [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s breaking, slowly, in front of him. He can’t fix her, heal her. He can’t even save himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 7 // “Fix you” by Coldplay
> 
> This is way before the breakup. They're still in a relationship.

She’s breaking. Tremors rack her body as she remains curled on the bed, her head buried under her hands. Sakura’s trying to hide, from the world, from him. Muffled sobs and gasps escape the cracks of her fingers and Sasuke watches her from the door.

 

He, for once, doesn’t know what to do. He can’t fix her, heal her. He can’t even save himself.

 

(That’s what she always does)

 

Another cry, angry and primitive and _breakingbreakingbreaking_ , and he moves. The bed sinks slightly under his weight, as he reaches out to her, pulling her up.

 

“Wh...a...” Not-words leave her mouth, mixtures of feelings and thoughts. He tries not to let them cut him, focuses instead on sitting her up, pushing her head into his chest.

 

“No.....” she whimpers, almost struggles, arms coming forward to push.

 

He doesn’t let her, one hand pinning her down, the other combing her hair.

 

His mother used to do this when he was a child, soothing him as she stroked his hair. It’s all he knows and it won’t be enough. Her hands grip his shirt, clawing at his skin, and he holds on tighter, firmer.

 

As the night wears on, the sobs collapse into hiccups, her shoulders slouching as she relaxes in his hold. She doesn’t move away, just sits in his embrace, breathing in and out, in and out.

 

“Thank you,” she murmurs, her voice raspy.

 

She hasn’t recovered yet, he knows, her body still tense and wound up.

 

He can’t save her.

 

But maybe, she can save herself. 


End file.
